Growing demand for integrated circuits (ICs), for example microprocessors, with ever higher levels of performance and functionality have driven these devices to circuit densities beyond 100 million transistors per die. This number may soon exceed one billion transistors on a single die. The growth in transistor density has been made possible by the use of MOSFET transistors with gate lengths below 100 nm. As gate length has shortened, power supply voltages have fallen, in some cases, to below 1 V.
Even in a mobile computing environment (laptop), high-speed microprocessors, with clock speeds in excess of 2 GHz, may require in excess of 100 watts of power when operating at maximum load. With operating voltages below 1 V, this translates to power supply currents that reach beyond 100 A. Nevertheless, when used in a mobile environment, the same microprocessor must often draw less than 1 watt of “average power” due to battery considerations.
Integrated circuits are typically powered from one or more DC supply voltages provided by external supplies and converters. The power is provided through pins, leads, lands, or bumps on the integrated circuit package. The traditional method for providing such high power to integrated circuits may involve the use of a high-efficiency, programmable DC-to-DC (switch-mode) power converter located near the IC package.
This type of converter (buck regulator) may use a DC input voltage as high as 48V and provide a DC output voltage below 2 V. Conventional DC-to-DC power converters use switching frequencies in the neighborhood of 200 KHz, with some high-end units in the 1-2 MHz range. Such converters usually require a handful of relatively large components, including a pulse-width modulation (PWM) controller, one or more power transistors, filter and decoupling capacitors, and one or more large inductors and/or transformers.
Typical switch-mode power converters include one or more phases to supply the full output current. However, in many instances it may be inefficient to implement full operation of the converter, especially in applications that have low (e.g., nearly 0) current draw.